Have you ever?
by SkyMaiden
Summary: In which Ino asks her boyfriend if he has ever made love to someone. Rated M for lemon, Naruto x Ino one shot.


**A/N: Okay so this is a one-shot. I know that sex doesn't really happen like this, hardly ever if at all. I'm no fool lol. But it's nice to imagine it could be this way, its all fiction anyway so who cares right. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon for Yamanaka Ino and her boyfriend of 3 and a half years Uzumaki Naruto. The blond couple sat together underneath a tree. Naruto was sitting up with his arm wrapped around Ino as she leaned into his chest. The couple would often spend time together like this. The spiky-haired blond was gazing down at Ino as she slept peacefully. She looked so beautiful and innocent while she slept.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her slightly closer to him. This action caused the blonde female to stir slightly. A few moments later a pair of aqua-colored orbs opened. She looked up into his cerulean-blue pools.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hi there, sleepy head." He added.

"Huh, oh did I really fall asleep?" The platinum-blonde sat up and stretched. She had been really comfortable with him it was no wonder why she had fallen asleep.

"Yep," Naruto nodded.

"What, well why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so cute and peaceful sleeping I just couldn't bare to wake you up."

Ino blushed slightly as Naruto called her cute.

"You are an idiot." She whispered playfully and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

Naruto then pressed his lips to hers for a kiss. She appeared a little surprised at first but did nothing to stop it. The blue-eyed female wrapped his arms around his shoulders, so that she could deepen their kiss. His lips felt really good against hers. The couple soon broke away for some air.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long." She told him.

Naruto gently places his strong hand to her head and caressed her blonde locks.

"Oh, so next time I should just wake you up whenever you sleep for too long. I'll be sure to keep that in mind Ino-chan. I don't want you screaming at me if I wake you up okay."

Ino just shot him a playful smile, sticking her tongue out as well.

"I make no promises babe."

He couldn't help but smile back at her. He really loved this girl a whole lot. Whenever she smiled at him it made him want to smile right along with her.

"Come on lets go get something to eat, it'll be my treat." Ino offered.

"Hm," Naruto pretended to think. "Okay, but as long as we can have ramen."

The platinum-blonde let out a sigh.

"Well of course you want ramen, it's like you know of nothing else to eat." She teased her boyfriend.

With that being said Ino grabbed his hand and together they walked away towards the ramen stand. Ino could really care less for his favorite meal but she had offered, and she had definitely wanted to spend time with him. If she had to endure eating a meal that she wasn't terribly fond of just to spend time with her boyfriend, she didn't mind at all. The blond couple sat together at old man Teuchi's shop. Ino only watched helplessly as Naruto devoured his bowl of noodles. He always ate very fast so this did not surprise her when she saw bowl after bowl pile up.

"Jesus, you and that crazy appetite of yours Naruto."

The blond male just let out a laugh. He couldn't help it if he had a healthy appetite.

"You already know that I eat a lot Ino-chan."

"Yes, I certainly do." Ino nodded in agreement.

The man ate like a complete and total pig. She had leaned to accept his eating behaviors. It took some time but eventually she had learned to accept them. Once she was sure that he could eat no more the couple left together. She ended up taking him back to her apartment. She and Naruto ended up lying down in bed together; or rather she was sitting with him with his head in her lap. Ino sat carelessly running her fingers through his spiky-blond locks. Naruto had closed his eyes for a minute, but opened once Ino spoke.

"Hey, um Naruto?"

"Yeah," He wondered.

"Um…" a slight blush rose to her cheeks as she began to ponder the question that she wanted to ask him. It was a question that had been on her mind for quite some time now. Naruto noticed the blonde female's reluctance.

"Ino-chan, what's wrong?"

He sat up and the two of them were now looking into each others eyes.

"Could I ask you a question, and I want you to be really honest with me."

"Aren't I always honest with you?" he reminded her.

He had a point there he had never once lied to her for any reason.

"Yes you have." She agreed. "Naruto I've just had this question on my mind for awhile now. So I really want an answer. So I really want an answer." The blonde paused.

Naruto's eyes never left her as he waited for her to ask him her question. He gently put his hand to her shoulder.

"Go ahead Ino-chan I'm listening."

"Okay," she gave a slight nod. "Naruto I was just wondering if you've ever made love to someone."

The whisker-faced male blinked a few times at her question. He hadn't been expecting her to ask him that.

"I…I've had sex before Ino-chan."

The pretty blue-eyed female shook her head.

"I'm not talking about fucking just to fuck. There is a difference between sex and making love, its two completely different things. I suppose I asked you because I was curious. So, have you ever?"

Naruto sat there thinking about his girlfriend's question. He didn't know how to answer her. He wasn't really sure how he even could, and the last thing he wanted to do was somehow make her upset or hurt her feelings. His silence however, was the thing that was getting to the blonde.

"You can't even answer me can you?"

The blue-eyed male sat almost completely dumb-founded with his mouth open and no words coming out of them. A sigh escaped Ino.

"Naruto, why don't you just go okay."

Those words had definitely snapped him out of his dumb daze.

"Huh?"

"I kind of want to be alone for a little while. I'll call you okay, bye."

He felt a sudden coldness rip through him at her words. The blonde female was obviously upset; if it was at him he wasn't completely sure. The only thing he knew for right now was that he had to respect her wishes. Naruto left a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered a soft goodbye to her before leaving the apartment. Once alone and left to her thoughts she had been upset that Naruto couldn't answer her very simple question. She then began to wonder if she would have wanted an answer. What if Naruto ended up saying something that she really didn't want to hear? Perhaps it was better to not have an answer at all.

"Perhaps it's better if I don't know."

As Naruto lay in bed that night he found that he literally thought of nothing except for Ino's question. The more he honestly thought about it he had never made love to any girl in his life. It was true he had sex before but Ino had been right, there was a difference between having sex just to have it and making love to someone you really cared about. Naruto knew that deep down his relationship with Ino was more than just some silly little fling. He did love Ino. He knew he loved her; it had been 3 and a half years.

"_I'll tell her tomorrow_." He thought with a bright smile.

He would show Ino that he was definitely serious about their relationship and where it was going. He didn't want her to think he wanted to be with some other girl. He only wanted her and after he was through she would know it.

The platinum-blonde had been surprised when Naruto called and asked her to meet him at their favorite spot by the lake. It was late at night but she had been curious as to what he had planned. He wouldn't have called her all the way out here for nothing, so it had to have been very important. Ino made her to way to meet him she couldn't help but notice how beautiful everything appeared right now. She had always found the lake to be a romantic place, even more so now with the way the moon seemed to glisten over the water. The platinum-blonde took a moment to enjoy the beauty of nature all around her.

"Hi Ino-chan?" Naruto was waving to her in an almost frantic way.

A small smile appeared over her face and then made her way over to him. She couldn't help but notice he had a blanker set up underneath the tree. He had clearly been planning some sort of romantic evening for the two of them. Ino thought that it was very sweet of him.

"Naruto you didn't have to do this."

The blond male shook his head and smiled.

"I wanted to Ino-chan. I wanted this night to be a special one."

Naruto stood up to capture her lips in a soft, warm kiss. She returned the kiss and placed her arms around his waist in an effort to deepen their kiss. The two blonds stood that way for a few moments before they both broke away for air. Naruto took her hand into his.

"Come on sit, okay."

She gave a slight nod and allowed him to help her sit down. He gently pushed back her platinum-blonde locks and pulled her into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I really wanted to be alone with you Ino-chan. I'm glad you could make it."

"Well you asked so nicely how I could refuse. Besides you know how much I really like spending time with you."

The whisker-faced male nodded and gave a warm smile. He then pressed his lips to hers for another kiss. They soon broke away once more.

"So why did you want to meet tonight? What's going on?"

"Do you remember that question you asked me?"

The platinum-blonde nodded. She most certainly didn't forget that question. She had asked him that question with the hope of getting some type of answer, although at this moment she wasn't really sure if she wanted an answer. She would rather not know the details of his past sexual relationships. She had an uneasy feeling that she might not like what she would hear from him. Naruto gently places his hand to her face and stroked it gently.

"Ino-chan," he whispered as her leaned his head towards hers. "This night is all about you and me." He kissed her lips softly. "You're the only girl I care about and I want to prove that to you."

"Naruto…" She whispered his name in a thoughtful tone.

"I've never made love to anyone in my life Ino-chan. Let me be the only to experience that with you and only you."

The only thing the platinum-blonde could do was give a nod of confirmation. She wanted him to be the one she experienced this special moment with. Ino this time forcefully took a hold of his lips. The next thing she knew he had somehow seized control of the situation and now had her firmly pressed on to the ground. Naruto placed hot-passion filled kisses against her neck. Ino let out a satisfied moan upon feeling his soft kisses against her skin.

The blond male was soon lifting her lilac-colored top off her and placed it on the ground besides them. Ino was now there in just her dark bra and purple skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath. Naruto put his hands to her bra and unclipped it, removing that article of clothing as well.

"You've never been made love to huh Ino-chan?"

"No I haven't." She admitted. "I would really like for this moment to be with you and not some other guy. I really love you Naruto."

He gently kissed her on the forehead, giving her one of his brightest smiles.

"I really love you too Ino-chan."

Before long the platinum-blonde was completely naked before him. The young man took a moment to take in her beauty, everything from her soft-creamy looking skin, round delicious looking breasts, beautifully shaped thighs and legs, and those perfectly shaped pout lips. To him Ino was the definition of beauty.

"Why are you staring so hard?" The blue-eyed female wondered.

Naruto grinned down at her. He then lowered his lips to her ear.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

A hot blush covered the young woman's cheek at his compliment. Every girl wanted to be told that she was beautiful by the man that she loved. Ino wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

"Well aren't you a charmer, you don't have to kiss up to me Naruto. You already know that I want to sleep with you." She smiled and teased him playfully.

Naruto smiled back and then started to kiss her lips. From there he made a trail of kisses from her lips along her breasts and down to her stomach just stopping above her waistline.

"Ino-chan," he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Has a guy ever gone down on you? Have you ever had your pussy eaten before?"

"No, I've always wondered what it felt like though. I…" She stopped as she felt him place a soft kiss on top of her womanhood. "Naruto,"

"It's about time you experienced that Ino-chan. I want to love all of you, every part of you."

The platinum-blonde could do nothing but nod. She was at a lost for words at this moment. She decided that she would just let Naruto do what he wanted to do. She trusted and loved him completely. This was a moment she wanted to enjoy with him. This was a moment she didn't want to forget. The whisker-faced male carefully spread her outer lips apart and gently slipped his tongue into her womanhood. He gave a few experimental licks, allowing himself to get a good taste of her. Naruto had never actually done this to a woman before, so it was a first for him as well. He wanted to enjoy every minute.

He moved his tongue in and out as he explored her. Naruto began with sloe gentle movements for he was trying to get a feel of what he was doing, and get used to this brand new experience. Ino let out a slight moan.

"Does this feel good Ino-chan?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah," she breathed. "It feels really good. I want you to keep on doing that."

Naruto nodded and slipped his tongue back into her womanhood again. He increased the motions of his movements from slow to medium to fast. He began shoving his tongue in slightly deeper pausing when he found her clit. A small smirk graced his features. The young man pressed his face into her warmth and gave her clit a nice hard suck, which caused the blonde to moan out in pleasure.

"Mmm….Naruto."

Since she had enjoyed what he did he continued to lightly suck on the young woman's budding clit. With his tongue he gently licked at it moving it around in circular motions. Ino could feel her toes beginning to curl as she dug them into the ground. Naruto was making her feel really good right now.

"Naruto I…I think…"

She felt the overwhelming intense heat in the pit of her stomach. Naruto could literally feel as her clit began to swell in his mouth.

"Oh god," Ino shouted. "Naruto," she called out his name. "I'm going to cum!"

It was something he hadn't really been prepared for because he had never performed oral sex on a girl before. All the young man felt was his girlfriend's juices erupt from her and drip on to his face. He ended up with a mouthful of her cum. He didn't even hesitate in swallowing her juices that flowed from her. After a few moments he removed his face from her womanhood. Ino looked down and met his cerulean- blue pools.

"I…" She started.

She had been feeling a little awkward after having released all over his face like that, but it was bound to have happened anyway.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think of to say to him.

"No." the blond male shook his head. "You taste good." He smiled.

"R-Really?" She wondered.

"Yes." He confirmed. "You taste really good Ino-chan."

Naruto then lifted himself up so he could remove his pants and boxers. Ino stared at his throbbing erection standing up at attention because of how hard he was. The head of his cock bright red and swollen. The shaft thick and smooth leading down to his big round balls.

"Jeez I' am so hard." He let out a slight moan.

"Yeah," Ino nodded in agreement. "Can I?" She started to reach over to touch his member, but ended up pausing midway.

"Go ahead don't be shy Ino-chan." He smiled for her.

The platinum-blonde placed her hand to the engorged length and stroked the smooth hard flesh, earning a cry of pleasure from Naruto and a slight jerk of his manhood from her touch. Ino loved the way he felt in her hand and he definitely enjoyed the touch of her soft, delicate hand to his skin. After a few moments of stroking him Ino let him go.

"Are you ready now Ino-chan because I want you badly?"

"Yes I'm definitely ready." She gave a firm nod.

The whisker-faced male placed his hardened length at her opening. He didn't enter her just yet though as he looked down at her. Her aqua-colored pools held a curious look in them as she wondered if maybe there was something possibly wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Do you think we should be doing it like this, without a condom I mean?"

Ino blinked a few times while processing the question he had asked.

"Naruto do you love me?"

"Of course I love you." There was no hesitation in his voice.

"I love you too and I really want to make love to you, so it's going to be okay."

"As long as you're sure."

Naruto placed his lips to hers and captured them in a warm passionate kiss before entering the tip of his manhood into her opening. He was immediately met with the warm, wet feeling of her slick folds gently brushing up against the sides of his cock. Both blonds let out moans at the same exact time. The blue-eyed male held still within her warmth for a few moments, enjoying the great feelings he received. Naruto soon began to gently pump his swollen manhood inside of her cavern. Ino bucked her hips slightly to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down towards her and began passionately kissing him. Their tongues met and wrestled with one another for some time. He could feel the immediate difference in being with her. He wanted to love her and be with her completely.

This was more than just a simple fuck; it was so much more than that. It was as if she was fulfilling something within him, something only she could fill. He really loved Ino and wanted to prove it to her by showering her body with the utmost passion and affection. Ino had been right there was a difference between fucking just to do it and making love to someone. He felt the difference. Naruto began to ease a little more of his length into her warm, tight passage. Her inner muscles slammed down on to his cock which caused him to groan deeply with pleasure.

"Ah," he groaned. "Ino-chan you feel too good."

A hot blush covered her cheeks but quickly faded. Naruto lowered his mouth to one of her swollen pink nipples.

"I just really want to love every part of you Ino-chan." He muttered enthusiastically before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking.

"N-Naruto…" She moaned.

His speed also began to increase slightly as he started to thrust a little harder. Ino wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pull him further towards her. She arched her back slightly, giving him better access. Their lips met again and she let out a pleasured moan into his mouth. His movements became more intense causing Ino to scream a little and dig her nails into his back.

"Oh god Naruto that feels so good!"

Naruto would stop to slow down slightly and then began again with harder more intense movements.

"Ino," He groaned her name.

Her inner walls were sucking him in repeatedly causing immense sensations for both of the two blonds. Naruto was getting closer to his release he could feel it. Ino also felt her oncoming release as well.

"Naruto," She moaned.

"Hai Ino-chan."

"Are you close, because I know that I' am."

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement. "I'm getting there."

After a few more intense thrusts Naruto's movements began to slow down slightly, his hips started to jerk forward.

"Naruto!" Ino screamed out his name. "I love you."

"I love you too." He groaned in a slightly hoarse voice.

The couple soon ended up coming together. Ino's juices dripped freely from her and Naruto exploded deep within her, his hot white seed filling her to the brim completely. Naruto leaned down to kiss her hard on the lips before withdrawing from the comfort of her.

"I love you so much Naruto. It felt so good to be with you."

"Yeah," He agreed. "It felt really good. I love you too Ino-chan, only you." He promised.


End file.
